


Burnt Homes

by Radioluminescence



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Memory Alteration, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioluminescence/pseuds/Radioluminescence
Summary: How Perceptor “remembers” Brainstorm leaving the Lost Light.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Burnt Homes

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify the summary, these are the memories that Sunder imposed on Perceptor.

“You have nothing to prove by going with them,” says Perceptor. He’s one foot into Brainstorm’s lab and already, he notes the space looks cleaner than it has been in a long time.

Brainstorm is hunched over a crate of old reports, separating a few datapads from the pile and pushing them toward a small collection of objects on the desk nearest the door.

“Nice opening line,” he says. “I wasn’t sure whether to expect that or ‘you’re better than this.’”

“You _are_ better than this. I get that you see this as some big opportunity, but it’s an even bigger moral failing.”

“Oh please, since when has that been my concern? You worked with me in Kimia, Percy, you know that stuff doesn’t bother me.”

“What about our mission? You said it yourself, this was a dream of yours. You won’t be able to do that with them.”

Brainstorm pauses for a second, fingers resting on the surface of his cleared desk. “Well, my lab work aside--and I know _that_ is hard for you to hear--these guys had my back. The least I can do is go with them now.”

“So this is all because you want to be with friends, is that what I’m hearing? What happened to Brainstorm not needing the companionship of others?”

“You try being on trial, with the sentence being you possibly thrown out the airlock for poisoning the entire crew.”

“And who defended you during that trial?”

Brainstorm laughs. “Yeah, and I’m grateful, but my achievements in science aren’t exactly going to ever clear my name. Thank you, though.”

“Need I remind you that you’re leaving with Megatron,” Perceptor continues. “A war criminal. He’s bashed my head into the wall for saying something he disagreed with.”

“What of it?”

“It’s not _safe_ _._ Someone like that doesn’t deserve redemption. Think of the millions his war has killed.”

“You see, I can’t rest on that argument because it’s the same one bots would use against me.”

Perceptor’s frustration is sour and it burns his glossa. “But I know you. You only ever tried to do the right thing.”

“You don’t know me, Percy. You’re constantly at my throat, picking fights for the sake of it. I know it sucks to lose such a valuable lab partner but,” he stretches his wings out, “don’t use it as a sentiment.”

“But don’t you want to stay here?” he says. “With me?” The addition comes out without his permission.

Brainstorm is quiet for some time. 

“Thank you, Percy, for everything.” He looks up. “I mean it. Perhaps if things had been different, well…” 

“It’s not too late.”

“It always feels like it is though. Not that it’s your fault, I just have bad timing.” He subspaces the meagre pile of things, abandoning what looks like hundreds of other projects into the bleak corners of his workspace.

He rests one hand on Perceptor’s shoulders when he passes. The heat spreads down through Perceptor’s plating, reminding him of the toxic fumes he could taste at the back of his throat and the corrosion that is Brainstorm, who burned through the barriers he put up and has somehow become something dear.

“I know you worship lab safety regulations like they’re a religion but don’t be afraid to blow a few things up if the crew gets complicit, eh?”

Perceptor doesn’t feel his mouth move when he says, “I won’t be doing that.”

“Yeah, I know. Had to say it though.” Brainstorm takes his hand back. “See you later.”

The door shuts behind him with a hiss. Considering the Brainstorm he knows, has worked alongside, fueled by, and fought on the basis of theory with on more occasions than he can count, it’s a very anticlimatic end.

He looks around the room, finding nothing of interest. It’s a room that’s been lived in, and elements of life remain, but pales in comparison to the presence it once boasted when it was the centre of a mad scientist’s operations.

None of that remains. Not even a note was left, in case Perceptor hadn’t stopped him on the way out. He’d planned to leave and be done with it. Like they weren't...associates. Friends.

It’s so quiet, Perceptor can’t even hear himself think.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://amaltheeia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
